Tease
by Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Waverly and Nicole just can't help but driver each other crazy..
1. Chapter 1

Waverly placed two glasses on top of the bar and reached for the whisky, she absentmindedly poured out the drinks and handed them over flashing her signature smile to the gentlemen waiting on the other side.

She glanced at the clock checking the time. Only fifteen minutes had passed since the last time she had checked, it was just past the half way mark through her shift and it felt like she had already been there all day.

She thought back to that morning before Nicole left for work. Waverly had tried to lure her into staying by tugging on her arms or any body part she could grab hold of to drag her back into bed. Nicole succumbed to her girlfriend, finally hopping back into bed, sliding behind her and spooning her for a minute before placing a soft kiss to the spot on her neck just behind her ear.

"I have to get up now or I'm going to be late.", Nicole whispered.

"Mm fine.", Waverly grumbled in response.

She slipped out of bed while Nicole was put her uniform on and went to the kitchen to make her a coffee for the road, knowing from experience that the coffee at the station wasn't the best.

Waverly stood at the door sleepily, still in her pyjamas, which really only consisted of her underwear and Nicole's Purgatory softball shirt; a travel mug full of hot coffee in hand she waited to see her girlfriend off.

Nicole came out of the bedroom ready to go, she grabbed her work bag, checking that she had everything for the day and then made her way over to the door. She put the bag down next to Waverly and pulled her in to a warm hug.

"Nope. You can't leave, especially when you look this sexy. I'm kidnapping you.", Waverly mumbled into Nicole's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you can't kidnap a police officer. It's very much against the law.", Nicole replied laughing.

"Mhm, are you going to arrest me?", she said looking up at Nicole and biting her bottom lip.

Nicole pretending to think about it seriously before replying, "Hm, no. I'll let you off easy this time but..", she trailed off moving her hands from Waverly's back and unzipped her pants revealing the strap-on she had been concealing. Nicole pulled it out and looked down at it before making eye contact with Waverly.

Nicole continued, "..not too easy. I want you to think all day about what I'm going to do to you tonight."

Waverly's mouth went dry and all the moisture went elsewhere. Nicole gripped the base of the strap-on and lined it up between Waverly's legs, she gently sliding in between them back and forth a few times, putting just a bit of pressure against her through her panties, just until she started to lean into her for more before stopping.

Nicole quickly tucked the strap-on back in and zipped her pants up, she reached down and picked up her bag and took the mug of coffee out of her girlfriends hand. With a quick peck to her lips she wished her a good day and was out the door, pretending like the last couple minutes didn't even happen.

Waverly leaned against the closed door, her heart beating fast, tease, she thought to herself as she took a few steadying breaths. She could feel she was already incredibly wet just thinking about it and her entire body was aching for attention, she went back to Nicole's room and flopped back into bed.

As she laid there staring at the ceiling she let her hand start to drift down her body, if she just touched herself a little it would relieve the pressure, after all, she couldn't survive being this riled up all day.

Ping. Her phone went off. Reaching over to the nightstand to grab it, she unlocked the screen to see a message from Nicole.

"Don't even think about touching yourself."

Waverly smiled knowing she was busted. "Yes officer.", she quickly typed back hitting send. Getting up from the bed, she decided a cold shower was her best option at this point and she had to start getting ready for work herself anyway. Stripping down to almost nothing she snapped a suggestive picture and sent it off to Nicole, she wasn't going to be the only one suffering throughout the day.

That had been hours ago and Waverly was still riled up, the shower having done very little to calm her body down. It came in waves, she would be fine as long as she was busy and distracted but every time the rush would die down her mind would wander and then she would be wet all over again.

A gust of wind blew through the bar signalling new customers. Waverly was busy clearing the counter so she shouted over the music, "Hello, find a seat wherever and I'll be right with you."

Quickly wiping the counter she turned around and was greeted with Nicole sitting at the bar grinning at her.

"I have a place you can sit.", Nicole said smirking, letting her eyes flash down to her pants and back up to Waverly's.

A flush crept across her chest, well, if she wasn't sure before she knew by this point her panties were completely ruined. She had to level the playing field, this wasn't just a battle but a full on war, and she was not going to lose, she just had to figure out how to knock her off balance.

"What can I get for you Officer Haught.", Waverly said in a flirty tone, unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

"I'll take the lunch special to go.", She replied confidently assuming she had won this round.

"You got it, it'll just be a minute.", Waverly replied smiling at her girlfriend before putting the order in.

Leaving her at the bar Waverly went about making sure everyone at their tables were fine, she rounded the corner and went into the washroom, she hadn't had much of a break since she started and was the only one out front. Knowing the the police were literally watching the money she took a moment to herself.

That's when the idea hit her. She went into the stall and took off her ruined underwear, she pulled her pants back up and pocketed them. With only had a few more hours of work, she knew would be fine with out them and also knew it would drive Nicole wild. Checkmate.

Waverly went back to the kitchen and picked up Nicole's to-go order, before closing the bag she slipped her panties in then folded over the top hiding them.

"Here's your lunch officer, I put something a little extra in there for you.", Wavery said, hopefully warning her girlfriend to avoid opening it in front of the rest of the Sheriff's department.

"Thanks Waves, I'll see you tonight.", Nicole replied leaving a quick peck on her cheek.

"See you later!", Waverly yelled after her.

About five minutes had passed when she heard her phone go off from under the bar, unlocking the screen she read the message.

"Dammit, baby."

Waverly smiled victoriously, not even bothering to answer, her mission had been accomplished and she was eager to see just how wound up Nicole was when she got home.

Some hours later Waverly was finally finished work, the new waitress actually arriving 10 minutes late. She pretended not to mind, quickly gathering her things and practically running out the door.

Arriving back at Nicole's house she quickly checked the time noting she had just under an hour before her girlfriend got home. Waverly stripped off her clothes and showered again to wash the smell of stale beer off her.

Once she was confident that the smell was gone she hopped out and dried her hair, styling it with her natural waves. Looking through the clothes she had there she saw that most of it was just everyday clothing, none of it was sexy enough, she wanted to make Nicole's jaw drop when she walked through the door.

Looking at the time she realized that Nicole would be home in about five minutes, she finally decided on a black silk slip. It showed off her cleavage and just barely covered her ass, sure it wasn't meant to be warn by itself but it did the job and its not like she planned on leaving the house. She quickly checked the mirror one more time to make sure everything looked perfect, hearing the key in the door Waverly quickly made her way downstairs to greet Nicole.

The minute she stepped inside Waverly was on her, Nicole barely had time to drop her bag to the floor before catching her. Lips were on hers in a searing kiss, gasping at the sudden onslaught allowed Waverly to slip her tongue into her mouth. Each of them devouring the other with the need that has been brewing all day.

Waverly immediately needed more, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around Nicole, partially climbing her.

Nicole was equally as impatient, needing to feel more of her girlfriend she grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled up bringing her other leg as well to wrap around her waist, arms clasping around her neck. Letting her hands wander she slid them up her thighs to her ass then further up her back, lightly scratching on the way back down.

Waverly broke the kiss to bite Nicole's bottom lip and tug on it.

"You're not wearing any underwear.", Nicole growled, gasping for air.

"How could I? I gave them to you.", Waverly purred back in her ear.

Nicole squeezed her ass, humming into the kiss she planted on Waverly. Finding her panties in the bag had been the single most sexy thing someone has ever done to her and it drove her wild, she could barely focus on anything else for the rest of the day knowing they were in her pocket, she considered just walking right back into Shorty's and taking her right then in the back room.

Walking to the couch she sat down, Waverly unhooked her legs to straddle her, kissing her jaw and down her neck. She felt delicate hands move down her chest undoing a few buttons on her shirt then coming to rest on her belt, the buckle clinking together was the only sound in the room as it was released.

Hypnotized, she watched as Waverly slowly pulled the belt off through the loops and threw it to the floor behind her, before unbuttoning her pants and pulling the zipper down, grinding her hips down onto her lap.

Leaning forward Waverly licked the shell of her ear, sucking her ear lobe between her teeth, sliding her hands into Nicole's partially open shirt and letting let wander over her hard abs and soft breasts.

"Baby, I need", Waverly panted, grinding her hips down onto Nicole again hoping to get her point across.

"What do you need Waves, tell me."

Waverly looked Nicole square in the eyes, "I need you to fuck me.", she answered breathlessly.

That's all Nicole needed to hear, she pulled the strap-on out of her briefs, sliding it between her girlfriends legs through the wetness that was there.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand, taking control, she lined up the head of the toy with her entrance and slid down slowly onto it. Letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She let herself get used to the feeling for a moment before slowly rocking her hips forward making them both moan.

"Fuck babe, just like that.", Nicole said, loving the feeling of the pressure against her clit. Her body had been aching for attention all day thinking about this moment. She thought she would be the on in control, that she would pin Waverly against the wall or underneath her and fuck her till both of them couldn't move anymore.

But this, this was impossibly hotter, this was her watching her girlfriend ride her and sure, it may be a toy but it definitely didn't feel like it right now.

Gaining more confidence Waverly started lifting her ass to start sliding up and down the dildo, Nicole gasping every time the base connected with her.

Amendment, this was hotter, she sat there trying to breathe while she watched the strap-on disappear into her girlfriend over and over, her ass connecting with her thighs every time.

They were both a mess of moans, Nicole moved her hands to Waverly's waist to grip them tightly as she started thrusting her own hips up chasing release, Waverly slammed down on the toy, her hands fisted in the collar of Nicole's uniform shirt bracing herself as she tried to pick up speed, looking for her own release.

"Fuck, fuck, Nicole.", Waverly gasped, "I'm so close.", she added, her eyes closed tight and biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Me too..fuck..", Nicole gulped, staring at the woman above her, she was a vision like this, skin flushed and chest heaving, and that damn lip bite she does that she knows drives Nicole wild. Nicole needed to come now, there was no waiting, her body's movements had become desperate and she could feel Waverly starting to falter too.

"Fuck Waves you look so hot riding me like this.", Nicole said, sliding her hand between them and grinding a finger against her girlfriends clit.

Waverly doubled her efforts, moving her body faster, slamming herself down on the dildo one last time, pushing Nicole over the edge and coming with Nicole's name on her lips still rocking her hips slightly riding out her high.

Stilling her body she rested her forehead against Nicole's, both of them breathing hard, noses bumping against each other.

"Holy shit.", Waverly said, finally catching her breath and licking her lips suddenly very aware of how dry her mouth was.

"Ya", Nicole agreed, her voice gravelly, "I don't think I have ever been that turned on in my life."

"Is that a challenge officer? Cause we have all night and I'm very, very competitive.", Waverly replied, flashing a flirty smile, she traced a finger from Nicole's jaw down her neck.

Waverly lifted herself up and off Nicole's lap, shivering at the loss of contact she ducked down and sloppily kissed her girlfriend swiping her finger across her bottom lip before kissing her lips again.

"I'm going to get a glass of water, and when I get back I will show you just how turned on you can be.."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning into the counter Waverly braced herself against the cold tile while she took several large gulps of water, she tapped her fingers absentmindedly along the edge of the sink, trying to come up with her plan of attack. She had promised to turn her on, and she would sure, but she wanted to see her lose control.

Getting an idea, she quickly finished her last sip of water. To pull this off she was going to need to have a lot of confidence, she straightened her back and took a deep breath. Strutting back into the living room she swayed her hips suggestively coming to a stop when she reached the couch, leaning down she traced a finger along Nicole's jaw and down her neck, watching as goosebumps formed across her skin.

She tilted her head to kiss Nicole deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth before nipping her lip and pulling it with her teeth, Waverly dipped her fingers into the opening of her shirt to slide it off her shoulders, tugging at the buttons it as she pulled it down further, prompting Nicole to unbutton the last few so Waverly could remove it completely.

In a flash of movement Waverly grabbed the waistband of her pants and boxer briefs and whipped them off her legs, assisted by Nicole lifting her hips slightly, leaving her bare aside from her bra, the harness, and strap-on.

NIcole's eyes widened at the sight before her, her jaw dropping almost comically.

Waverly was lowering herself to her knees on the floor in front of her, delicate fingers wrapping around the base of the toy. She quirked an eyebrow up at her before licking it slowly from base to tip, Nicole's mouth going dry at the sight, she could swear she could almost feel the tip of her tongue tracing up the shaft.

Nicole squeezed the cushions below her on the couch, unsure of what else to do with her hands, eyes locked on the woman in front of her, her brain now in overdrive thinking that this was simultaneously the sexiest and most unexpected thing that she had ever experienced.

Looking up, Waverly noticed Nicole's eyes focused on her every movement, completely still. Perfect. She had her right where she wanted her, but now she wanted her to participate, she wanted her to lose control. As her tongue met the tip of the toy she paused, reaching out, she grasped one of Nicole's hands that had been stiffly clinging to the edge of the couch.

Nicole relaxed her hand as her girlfriend took it in hers, assuming she wanted help getting up, what she wasn't prepared for was for Waverly to instead take her hand and place it on her head. She used the slight weight of Nicole's hand to push her head down letting the shaft of the strap-on disappear between her lips, letting out a moan as she tasted herself on the dildo.

Before Nicole could even respond her brain stopped in its tracks, sputtering at the sight of her girlfriend.

She heard Nicole let out a choked moan as she felt her squeezing her hand in her hair, taking a fist full as her hips jerked forward. She could feel her struggling to keep her hips still, clearly trying not to hurt her. Waverly's heart swelled with love for her girlfriend, always being so considerate.

Though, as much as she appreciated the sentiment, the point was to drive her crazy; to make her loosen her grip on that well constructed control she has. Waverly started pushing the base of the strap-on down working her hand in tandem with her mouth, effectively grinding it onto Nicole's clit, pushing her further and further to the edge, feeling her hips tense desperately trying not to rock.

Waverly removed her mouth from the toy and moved the hand that was resting on Nicole's thigh to slide it between her legs, her body had slowly shifted further down the couch so that she now had access to her centre. She dipped two delicate fingers into Nicole's dripping wet entrance, immediately setting a relentless pace, slamming her fingers into her over and over.

"Oh my god", Nicole gasped, taking shuddering breathes with her hand still tightly wound in Waverly's hair, but now letting her hips rock with abandon.

Waverly moaned in response, being equally as turned on as her girlfriend was and in desperate need of some attention. She started curling her fingers inside Nicole, hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

"Holy shit baby I'm..", Nicole's words were cut short by her orgasm ripping through her, her eyes shut tight riding out the feeling.

Eyes closed, Nicole took a few deep breaths to level out the pounding in her chest, she felt Waverly gingerly remove her fingers from inside her and rest against her leg. She stayed still for a few moments hoping to take her girlfriend by surprise.

In a move that was far too smooth Nicole suddenly leaned forward off the couch and lifted Waverly by her thighs tipping her over and onto her back. Waverly clutched at Nicole's muscular shoulders to brace herself from the sudden position change, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Nicole slid her hands down Waverly's thighs dragging her nails down the exposed skin, leaning in she dragged her teeth across her neck and lined up the head of the toy with Waverly's soaking centre.

With only a quick look at Waverly to confirm they were still good she plunged the toy into her, setting an impossible pace.

It wasn't going to take long, Waverly was already so close from fucking Nicole, she dropped one of her hands down between their bodies to her clit, Nicole was propped up on both of her hands and she needed the just a bit of pressure to get there, so she decided to do it herself.

Slipping her fingers over her wet clit, her hips keening up into her own touch, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. The sensation was almost too much, her hips were rocking trying to keep up with Nicole jackhammering into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby", Waverly screamed getting louder with each word.

Her legs locked around Nicole's waist trapping her inside her as she came with a loud moan, her back arching off the floor in ecstasy.

All that could be heard throughout the room was heavy breathing, two bodies gasping for air on their backs on the floor, a thin layer of sweat covering both of them.

"You alright over there?", Waverly finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Wow", Nicole replied breathlessly, eyes still closed.

Waverly chuckled, rolling onto her side to face Nicole and placing a few gentle kisses to her cheek and neck.

"Just wow.", Nicole said again, almost in a daze.

Nicole felt her girlfriends hand tugging at the straps of the harness, loosening the buckles to free her from it. She was grateful since she was unsure if her body could even move and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

Once she was free of the harness she felt Waverly's body lean into hers, her arm automatically opening to let her cuddle in. They stayed like that for several minutes before Nicole started to feel stiff, the floor wasn't terribly comfortable and she was getting cold.

"Waves", Nicole mumbled.

"Mhm"

"We should move. Also maybe eat."

"Fine", Waverly grumbled as she slowly got up off the floor, offering her hand to help Nicole up.

Both women moved into autopilot, turning on lights and picking up clothes, Waverly called and ordered a pizza, Nicole went upstairs to grab some comfy clothes for each of them.

Just as they flopped down onto the couch there was a knock at the door, Nicole heaved herself up off the couch to go pay for the pizza. She could hear some dancing show Waverly liked starting up and smiled, she regularly said she didn't like it but secretly had gotten very into the show.

Flopping back down on the couch with pizza in hand she was happy to see a couple of beers had appeared on the table.

"So did I win?", Waverly asked, mouth full of pizza.

"Huh?", Nicole replied, taking a long sip from her beer.

Swallowing her mouthful, "Were you more turned on?"

"Ohh", Nicole laughed, remembering what had lead to round two that night, "Yes, you always win babe.", punctuating the sentiment with a kiss to her cheek.

"Good", Waverly said smirking.

They fell into an easy silence after that, just eating and watching tv together, only occasionally commenting on the performances or drama going on; eventually Waverly leaned into Nicole snuggling in for warmth.

After a couple episodes Waverly stood, stretching out her back and walked into the kitchen taking the empty bottles and pizza box with her.

"Do you want some dessert love? I think there is some ice cream in the freezer.", she said over her shoulder.

"Hm that does sound tempting, but I can think of something I would rather have.", Nicole replied suggestively, getting off the couch to sneak up behind her girlfriend.

Sliding her arms around Waverly's waist she let her chin rest of the top of her shoulder, tilting her head slightly to kiss her cheek lightly. She spun her around in her arms to face her, placing a gentle kiss to the other cheek.

"Want to head upstairs?"

"Nicole Raleigh Haught. Are you trying seduce me?", Waverly replied, quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend, continuing a beat later, "Cause it's working.", she finished grinning.

Nicole returned the smile before quickly claiming Waverly's lips, feeling her lips part immediately to slip her tongue into Nicole's mouth. For the second time that night Nicole lifted Waverly up off the ground to wrap her legs around her waist to transport her up the stairs to her room.

She started to walk out of the kitchen when Waverly broke their kiss, "Wait! The light."

Nicole walked backwards to the light switch so that her girlfriend could flick it off, then proceeded forward again rejoining their lips. She got across the room and up two steps before Waverly broke the kiss again.

"Let me guess, the light?", Nicole asked chuckling as she reversed her last few steps.

"We have to think about the environment.", Waverly said, flicking off the second set of lights, "Plus it'll save you money."

"All very good points. Are we good to proceed m'lady?", Nicole replied smiling at the woman above her. She was never going to admit it but her arms were starting to burn from carrying her.

"All good", She confirmed, kissing Nicole again.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Waverly halted them again, "Wait!"

"Oh my god. What did we forget this time?", Nicole asked, trying to hide her exasperation.

"Nothing! Just wanted to see if you would stop again.", Waverly said laughing.

Walking the few short steps into her room Nicole tossed her girlfriend onto her bed, "Oh you are going to pay for that Waverly Earp."


End file.
